Rewritten
by RetrougeWitch-ChangedAccounts
Summary: Had her trips through the well been a dream or something else entirely? Some seven years after she left her family home with her twin, Mikuni, and the Servamp of Envy, she is still asking herself that same question. Real or a dream? She never imagined that fighting Tsubaki and his subclass would finally bring an answer to her. Was it too late to erase it all again?Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Had her trips through the well been a dream or something else entirely? Some seven years after she left her family home with her twin, Mikuni, and the Servamp of Envy, she is still asking herself that same question. Real or a dream? She never imagined that fighting Tsubaki and his subclass would finally bring an answer to her. Was it too late to erase it all again?_**

 _Pairing: Snow Lilly x Kagome_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Servamp. Each belong to their rightful owners.

 **Information to know:**  
Twin!Kagome&Mikuni.  
*Slightly* modified Feudal Adventures (Will cover more of this point as it appears in the story text.)  
Flashback/Memory written in bulk _Italics._  
Dreamtext written in bulk _**Bolded Italics.  
**_ **(This may or may not be added to later on.)**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

 _ **With a tired sigh, Kagome closed her hands around the two halves of the pink jewel so she could mend them whole once more. It took a small chunk of her energy to do so. She stood there, focused for minutes on end before she gave a relieved cry and opened her hands to reveal the pink bauble sitting whole on her right palm. Her blue eyes lit up in a mix of happiness and relief, and she turned to her companions.**_

" _ **It's whole again!" she said, letting her voice rise in pitch and volume in her excitement. Finally, after six months of searching and fighting for it, the pink jewel was whole once more. The victory over Naraku had been hard fought, and they were still recovering from it.**_

" _ **That's a relief," Miroku let out his own noise of agreement with her words.**_

 _ **Sango, who stood not far off from him, nodded in agreement as well. "That's one problem done with. Now, the only thing to do is to keep it safe so something like this can't happen again."**_

" _ **We should be good, just as long as she doesn't shatter it again," Inuyasha added on, and Kagome bristled at the comment.**_

" _ **Oh, shut up about that!" she snapped at him. He turned towards her, about to fire back his own response, only to flatten his ears against his skull at the look in her eyes.**_

 _ **Was what he wanted to say worth getting sat over? Realizing that, no, it wasn't, he bit down on his response and shrugged.**_

" _ **Jeez…" she mumbled to herself as she turned away from him with a scowl on her face. "What part of 'It was an accident' don't you understand?" Considering that had been her first time trying to shoot an arrow, she was lucky she hadn't somehow lodged the arrow into someone's shoulder. "Let it go already!"**_

 _ **Inuyasha snorted in response. "I'll let it go the day Sesshoumaru learns how to smile." As soon as those words left his mouth, Inuyasha realized what he had just said. He glanced over his shoulder to spot his elder brother staring him down with a cold, unblinking gaze. A chill ran down his spine, not that he would ever admit to being afraid of the older demon, and he turned back to look at Kagome with a desperate look in his eyes. "Tell him to go!"**_

" _ **What do you want me to do about him? I'm not the boss of him," she said then with a quick shrug. "I don't mind him being here, anyway."**_

 _ **She swapped the jewel to her other hand and began to walk towards her waiting companions. She managed to take a few steps before her vision began to blur. A pink mist swirling around her caused her steps to stutter.**_

" _ **Kagome-sama?"**_

 _ **She could make out Miroku's voice, noting the confusion he spoke to her with. Could he not see what she saw?**_

" _ **Is everything okay?"**_

 _ **Sango's voice came next, but she couldn't focus on it for more than a second before her eyes started to droop closed.**_

" _ **You… guys…?" Her voice sounded tired, even to her own ears. A few seconds ticked by before she felt like the entire world was spinning.**_

 _ **Bright pinks and blues began to meld together into a cotton candy-colored spiral. The faces of her friends fell away from her, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she began to feel as though she was flying. Her mouth opened to scream, but no sound left her throat as the pink and blue steadily faded into pure black.**_

 _ **Kagome blinked, struggling to push herself back up when she realized just how exhausted she felt. Her arms and legs were heavy, and as were her eyelids. She clambered back up to her feet and took a look around where she was.**_

 _ **The only source of color she could see through the pitch black was a multi-colored door far off in the distance. As she clumsily made her way towards it, the rainbow of colors began to pull her closer and closer. She placed one hand on the swirl of mismatched colors and gripped the doorknob with the other.**_

 _ **Kagome pulled the door open, only to promptly fall through it with a loud scream falling from her lips.**_

 _ **She began to plummet through the black shadows, and she curled her arms around herself so she'd have something to cling to.**_

 _ **Where was she?**_

 _ **Where… was she…?**_

Where was she?

.xxx.

She awoke with a scream falling from her lips. Kagome sat up with a cold sweat sticking to her all over. Her breath came out in fierce pants as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Oh, goodness dear, you're finally awake!"

She blinked a few times as the voice reached her ears, and Kagome turned her head to the side. The confusion shining in her eyes was noticed, and a warm hand was placed against her forehead in a calming touch.

"You've been out of it for a good six months."

"W-what?" she adjusted herself in the bed, realizing it to be a hospital bed as she moved some. "I don't understand…" and she didn't. She had _just_ been in the past, right? _Right_?

"I'll give your father a call and let him know you've finally woken up. He's been coming in every day to check on you."

"Wait… Wait, please!" she cried out, extending a hand to the nurse, only to let it drop as she darted out of the room. "Where am I…?" she asked herself as she continued to look around the hospital room. Kagome lifted a hand and pressed it against her chest. She could feel her rapidly beating heart as it steadily slowed back down. She pushed herself forward a bit. Placed on the table a little ways away was a clipboard with scribbled writing all along the pages clipped to it.

Kagome reached over to pick it up from where it was, and she let herself fall back into a seated position with the item held close to her chest. Once she was situated back into a steady position, she glanced down at the clipboard as she searched for any information it might offer her.

She flipped through the two separate pages there, her eyes scouring over each written letter.

The only thing she could pull from the sloppy and tiny writing was that for the past six months she had been in a comatose sleep due to an _Unspecified Accident._

But… for the past six months she had been in the Feudal Era fighting against Naraku and gathering the jewel shards!

The dim light of the room didn't help her attempts at reading the dark ink. Kagome tossed the clipboard to the side and pushed herself to the edge of the bed so she could reach for the lamp that was placed on the bedside table. She clicked it on, and a small source of light lit up the room.

As she looked over the rest of the contents on the table, she took notice of a clock set up there, as well. The time read _3:31 AM._ Kagome shook her head to clear her mind, only for her thoughts to return to what she had just read.

In a distraught attempt to clarify her thoughts, she pulled up the shirt she wore and searched for the starburst-shaped scar that should have been present on her hip. Her fingers brushed over flawless skin, and a panicked breath fell from her. Her fingers trailed along the area over and over again as she desperately searched for a mark that was no longer there.

There was no scar that she could feel, and there was no mark that she could see.

The door to her room opened once more, and she accidentally flung herself backwards off of her bed as she attempted to pull her shirt back down. She hit the back of her head against the tile flooring with a cry of pain.

"Kagome!"

A different voice invaded her ears, and she sat up the best she could, only to let out a muffled cry when she was tugged against a warm chest. She could hear the urgency he spoke with, and she furrowed her brows in confusion as she steadily became able to place his voice.

This voice… This voice belonged to her father.

Kagome blinked a few times before she pulled her head back some, glancing up at her father with an abundance of mixed emotions flashing through her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, finally forcing her words and curiosities to be vocalized.

At this point, she was desperate for any sort of answer that could be supplied to her. There was no way… There was no way that all of her time spent in _Feudal Japan_ was a dream, right? Right? She felt like she was going insane as she kept questioning whether or not she had been tossed into the past. She shook her head. It wasn't until her father gave a quiet wince that she realized she was digging her nails into his arms in a vice-tight grip. She whispered a quiet apology as she retracted her nails from his arms. He rubbed her back in a soothing motion in an attempt to calm her down, and she found it to be working.

She let him help her off of the ground, and he gently lowered her back down onto the bed as he sat next to her.

"You've been asleep here for the past six months," her father, Mikado Alicein, told her. "We… We were terrified of the worst when you were found unresponsive… Thank goodness you're awake at last," he said as he pulled her against his chest and into a strong hug.

"But…" Kagome bit her lip as she let those words sink in. _No, she had been in the Feudal Era for the past six months._ She wanted to correct him on that, but she had no proof of it anymore. Her scars were gone, and she couldn't even feel the pull of the jewel anymore.

She remained silent as she let her father tug her back into a hug. He began to thread his fingers through her dark hair as she placed her chin on his shoulder and wound her arms around him lazily. She could feel the way his hands shook with each movement, and she didn't have it in her to pull away when he was like this.

Had it all just been an extremely vivid dream of sorts? Was that it? Had she just dreamt all of it?

But… it had felt so _real_. It felt as real as this moment, at least.

She couldn't understand.

* * *

It was midday the following sunrise that she was brought home again. Her father followed her with a concern that was almost overbearing. With each and every step she took, she extended a reassurance to him that she was fine.

In truth, she was the opposite of fine, but she hated the thought of causing more worry.

"Father…" Kagome began, trailing off a bit as she waited for him to acknowledge her words. When he finally did, she sent him the best smile she could. "I'm… I'm fine, I promise," she said then. "I'm just really tired. I want to go lay in my bed for a while."

"Are you sure?" he asked, stepping towards her and patting his hand along the crown of her head in a gentle caress. It took her a few seconds to realize he was checking her temperature. She nodded and pulled herself back a few steps.

When he relented and let her head up to her room, Kagome wasted no time in heading off on her own. She made it to her room, and she set herself down on her neatly made bed. There was no noise as she sat there, blankly looking around her. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there before she decided to stand back up.

Her mind was still flooded with thoughts of the Feudal world she had been in for so long. She was reluctant to believe it to be a dream, but… what else could it have been? She didn't have anything to prove that it had really happened, did she?

With a curious eye, Kagome glanced down at her body before she turned her attention to her full-length mirror. She figured that her closed door was enough to erect some privacy, and she stripped herself of her clothing with trembling hands. Once free of her blouse and skirt, she stepped up to her mirror and began to look herself over.

She searched for any scar or mark, but her confusion only continued to grow as she found none that would solidify that thought. There was just… nothing.

A weak whine slipped from her lips as she slid into a kneeling position. Her head was drooped dejectedly as she only began to get even more and more confused over the entire matter.

She didn't want to chalk it all up to dream, because it didn't feel like one, yet, she had nothing to tell her otherwise. Unlike the other case, in which she had been in a hospital for those six months.

Her frown twisted into a pout as she kept mulling over it. The faint sound of a rapid knock at her door caused her spine to straighten. She stood up just in time for her door to swing open, while she was still in her underwear and socks.

"Kagome-chan~" the familiar appearance of her brother entered her line of sight. Her cheeks started to burn as the blonde froze in his movements, his gaze falling to land on her, as if this had been the last thing he expected to see following the way he had freely waltzed into her room.

They watched each other at a stalemate for a moment or two, before one of them finally reacted- with that person being Kagome.

"Get out!" she cried. Her movements were impeccably fast as she darted over to her bed. Her fingers curled around the ear of a large, white, stuffed rabbit, and she didn't blink twice before hurling it at her brother. It hit him in the face and chest, and he ended up getting knocked to the floor.

A red hue stained her cheeks, and she hurried to pull on a dress from her closet. Her cheeks were puffed out as Mikuni finally sat back up. Cradled in his arms was her rabbit, which, if she remembered correctly, had been given to her by him a few years back.

"I'm _honestly_ amazed and a little bit terrified by how much that hurt," he admitted as he looked between his sister and the stuffed toy she had hit him with.

* * *

Auroua-chan: I didn't have much time to sit down and write after I went out and did everything today (working on picking my college classes and stuff for the semester and all that jazz,) so I'm gonna post this. I've had this done and ready for a good while now, but I've been debating on posting it or not. I decided to go ahead and post it, because, why not.

Timeline-wise for Servamp:

At this current point, it is intended to be a few months prior to Mikuni killing his mother.  
The following chapters will take place later on (more so at the start of the series, maybe a little after.)

Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed. Hopefully I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies. (my spellcheck isn't working with me at the moment.)

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Had her trips through the well been a dream or something else entirely? Some seven years after she left her family home with her twin, Mikuni, and the Servamp of Envy, she is still asking herself that same question. Real or a dream? She never imagined that fighting Tsubaki and his subclass would finally bring an answer to her. Was it too late to erase it all again?_**

 _Pairing: Snow Lilly x Kagome_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Servamp. Each belong to their rightful owners.

 **Information to know:**  
Twin!Kagome&Mikuni.  
*Slightly* modified Feudal Adventures (Will cover more of this point as it appears in the story text.)  
Flashback/Memory written in bulk _Italics._  
Dreamtext written in bulk _**Bolded Italics.  
**_ (Since this is before he got the name Snow Lilly, All of Love will be refered to as _.)

 **(This may or may not be added to later on.)**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Her confusions never faded, but she never found the right way to voice them. After all, without any sort of proof, there was no way she could say a single thing without coming off as completely insane. Even if her home was full of vampires, her claims and belief of transcending time was still something that would never be believed without definitive proof.

It was late one night when she couldn't sleep. After tossing and turning for what seemed like ages, she sat up in her bed and tossed her covers to the side with an annoyed huff. She stood from her bed and left her bedroom while still dressed in her pajamas.

The halls felt strangely unwelcoming as she made her way down them. She went along as quietly as she could, once again remembering the several vampires that lurked in the large building. They wouldn't hurt her, she knew that but is she'd rather sneak by them if possible.

She found her way outside and making her way through the garden. Perhaps doing so in the dead of night wasn't the brightest thing she could do, considering if she got hurt, she'd have to hope someone managed to hear her from where she was. She didn't let that stop her though, and she was walking as cautiously as she could through the dark area.

It was peaceful. No sound outside of her footsteps and the faint noise of chirping crickets.

She didn't know what she was looking for, but she knew that she would know when she found it. After walking and searching for almost ten minutes, she finally came across what she had been looking for.

An aged, wooden well hidden among the bushes and trees called out to her, and she ran towards it.

Was this…? She stopped a few feet away from it, the breath she had been holding on to slipping past her parted lips.

It… it was!

Kagome came to a halt in front of it and dragged her fingertips along the old wood. She felt a prick of pain, and she let out a quiet hiss when a splinter got embedded into her finger. With a little bit of effort, she managed to pluck it out with her nails.

With widened eyes, Kagome gripped the lip of the well with both hands and peered over the side and into the black depths. There was nothing down there that she could see, but it was all so familiar to her.

This well was the Bone-Eater's Well.

Her chest swelled in relief at this being here. Surely… surely if she asked about it, then things would start to make sense, right? The small sliver of hope she felt made her heart pound heavier. She let out a sigh and stepped back a few paces to avoid slipping down it in the dead of night. She wasn't sure if it would work anymore, and she'd rather not find out in the middle of the night. If she needed to, then she'd test it out during daylight hours so she could find a way out of it.

She wanted to figure out which was the truth, but she couldn't do that just yet. She still needed to answer a few more questions- such as the location of the jewel and how she didn't have her scars anymore. But... for now, she felt like this was enough for her. This meant there was a chance her memory had been real and not just some complex dream like she feared.

She was about to turn and return inside when two hands came from behind and covered her eyes. Just as she was going to turn around and look for who it was, a pink mist surrounded her.

"H-Huh?"

The soft, confused noise she made was followed by nothing but silence as her conscious faded from her.

Even though she fell forward, she never hit the ground. Before she could hit the ground, a pair of arms wrapped around her and lifted her up. All of Love watched her for a few seconds before giving an apologetic sigh and turning on his heel to go away from the well.

"I really wish you wouldn't keep coming out here, Kagome," he whispered to her, even though she would be unable to give him any sort of response. "It isn't safe for you…"

He carried her away from the well and all the way back to her room. The blonde vampire placed her back in bed and covered her back up before he sat down next to her. His shoulders were slumped as he sat in the silence of her sleeping company.

He could remember her from then. She would often run into trouble and end up injured. She had always been a curious and, for the lack of a better term, stubborn girl. Those two traits two made for an awful combination.

It worried him to think of her in that same situation all over again.

* * *

When she woke the next morning Kagome felt a little dazed. She could remember waking up last night, but everything else was a confusing blur. She sat up in bed and rubbed the side of her head. A second later, her hand brushed against something that felt nothing like her hair.

She pulled her hand back, only to survey a part of a leaf from one of the trees out in the garden.

… how had it gotten in her hair? She had washed her hair last night, so there was no way it was from being outside yesterday.

There was a knock on her door, and Kagome jumped in her bed. She pulled her blankets up to hide her disheveled clothing as the door to her room slowly opened. A familiar figure stood there, peeking into her room with a smile on his face.

"Oh, good, you're up!" The blonde Servamp smiled at the girl still sitting in bed as he stepped into her room.

"Good morning, _!" Kagome called back to him as she dropped her blankets and swung her legs out from under them. She stood up and stretched as she walked over to her vanity.

All of Love followed after her. When she sat down, he picked up her brush and began to pull it through her hair, being careful not to yank any tangles that could be found.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her as he began to braid a section of her hair for her. Kagome was silent for a minute before shrugging.

"I slept okay," she said as she glanced down at her hands. The Servamp behind her stopped braiding as he looked at her in confusion at her disparaged tone.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?"

He sounded worried as he said that, and Kagome felt bad the following second. She looked down before shrugging. "... No, nothing's wrong, _," she said. "I guess I'm still getting used to being home."

The missing pieces she needed answering weren't coming up like she had hoped. She held her breath for a moment before looking back up. She pulled forward some, making his grip on her hair loosen so he wouldn't end up yanking it by accident.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked him. Her voice carried an uncertain weight to it. "Anything, and you'll tell me the truth?"

"... I'll try my best to give you an honest answer," he responded.

"What happened to me?" she asked. Kagome turned to face him completely. "I've tried and I've tried, but I can't remember what happened," she said, referring to her hospital stay. "I think it could be one thing, but there is no evidence of that. I don't know what happened. I can't remember it, _. I'm scared I'm losing my mind over this," she admitted.

All of Love watched her for a moment before he knelt in front of her. His hands took her own and he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"You ended up slipping and falling down that old well while playing with Misono," he said. "You got really hurt and scared everyone when you wouldn't wake up."

"The well…?" Kagome felt her breath snag in her throat at hearing that. "I fell down a well?"

She had actually fallen down the well. That much was true, right?

All of Love nodded before glancing away from her.

"So, please don't go near it, Kagome. It's dangerous for you. Next time you might not be so lucky in your injuries."

* * *

Auroua-chan: New update for this, I hope it's good!

Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	3. Notice

Auroua-chan (RetrougeWitch) here with a very important notice.

I'm leaving this account, and moving to a new one. You can find me at CrypticReverie. This account will no longer be updated/posted on.

There should also be a link in my bio that leads to my new account.

Bye-bye for now!


End file.
